Talk Nerdy To Me
by scubysnak
Summary: Who would've guessed what turned Catherine on was Sara talking 'nerdy' to her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em….**

A/N: I'm a nerd. What can I say?

XXXXXX

I have waited what seems like an eternity for the opportunity to sleep with Catherine Willows, but I never expected it to happen the way it happened.

We were working this case. It was a fairly mundane case and I still can't, for the life of me, understand why Grissom needed both of us on it. Of course, now I'm extremely glad he put us both on it.

We were just putting the evidence away for the trial (hey, I did say it was a mundane case), when Catherine made some random comment about the woman who invented Band-Aids as she ended up with a tiny little paper cut.

"Well, actually, it was a man who invented them. He worked at this cotton factory and he was a newlywed. And, well, let's just say his wife wasn't a very good cook. And when he came home every day, he had to bandage her fingers up because she couldn't do it by herself. One day, he had this brilliant idea and sat down with cotton and some adhesive and…."

The next thing I knew I was thrown backwards against the evidence lockers and had Catherine firmly latched to my mouth. Her hands quickly moved under my shirt and across my stomach and were traveling northward when I finally managed to pull back a bit.

"Cath….I…"

She had this predatory look in her eye—the kind a lioness gets when she spots her next kill. I have to admit, I was not averse to the idea of Catherine having her way with me. I was, however, loath to the idea of her jumping my bones in the evidence room. She continued to advance on me, effectively backing me up to the farthest, darkest corner of the room.

She looked me up and down licking her lips before she pressed the length of her body against mine. She bit my neck before bringing her mouth to my ear and whispering in the sexiest fucking voice I have ever heard a woman use, "You have no idea how wet you make me when you go all nerdy and starting saying stuff like that."

My knees went weak. Catherine…wet….because of me. I had died and gone to heaven.

She licked my earlobe before sucking on it and purring, "Say something else."

A million thoughts went through my mind, what was the nerdiest thing I could think to say.

"The square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the squares of the remaining sides in an right triangle."

She moaned into my ear as one of her hands slid into my pants and the other into hers. "More," she panted.

She wanted me to think while her fingers were moving back and forth across my clit. I'm not even sure I could breathe, much less think.

"Energy is equal to mass times the speed of light squared," I managed to eke out before she bit down on my neck. I was trying so hard to be quiet. The last thing I wanted was someone to walk in and interrupt this.

Through gritted teeth I managed, "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction."

At that she slid her fingers inside me, causing me to snap my head back and crack it against the wall.

"Equal volumes of gas at the same temperature and pressure contain the same number of molecules."

Her fingers began to move quicker.

"The molecular heat capacity is approximately equal to three times the ideal gas constant."

Her thumb started moving harder against my clit and I'm finding it harder to breathe. I think she's stopped touching herself 'cause there's no way she can keep up the tempo she has with me and be pleasing herself as well. Then again, she's probably that damn good. We are talking about Catherine Willows here.

"For an ideal fluid, increase in velocity occurs simultaneously with decrease in pressure or a change in the fluid's gravitational potential energy."

And as the last words leave my mouth, I fall forward against her. She pulls her hand out of my pants and licks every finger before pressing her lips to mine. To taste myself…on her lips….is divine.

After a few moments, my breathing is back to regular, although my legs are still jelly-like.

I lift my head and look in her eyes that are dark with desire. "Cath…that was…"

She silences me with another kiss before saying, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you. Every time you say something to show how smart you are, I just…" she shivers as she hesitates to continue with her line of thought.

She grabs and my hand and starts to pull me toward the door to leave the evidence room.

"Where are we going?" I ask, pulling back on her arms slightly.

"Shift was over an hour ago. We're going to my place so that you can help me brush up on my laws of physics."


End file.
